¿Eres Feliz?
by Anniih
Summary: "¿Eres feliz conmigo?" Le preguntó Inglaterra a Estados Unidos. USA/UK


**Disclaimer: **El personaje de Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra son de Hidekaz. Mentira, Estados Unidos es de Inglaterra, e Inglaterra de Estados Unidos quienes hicieron con mucho amor a Islas Vírgenes.

**Advertencias:** ¿Cursi? Y Amor Familiar :3

**Pareja:** EstadosUnidosxInglaterra; USAxUK; GringoxInglés, blablabá.

Espero que los disfruten ^^

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Eres Feliz?<strong>

Inglaterra alzó la vista al televisor encendido que nadie estaba viendo como hace unos minutos atrás. Maldijo un poco cogiendo el control y apagarla sin moverse del sillón para poder seguir con la lectura. Necesitaba concentrarse cosa que intentó hacerlo cuando el americano estuvo a su lado viendo la televisión. Sí, él era el que se fue a hacer quien sabe qué cosa dejando la tele prendida. Era un maldito holgazán.

Se acomodó un poco más en el respaldo del sofá, cruzando las piernas, sujetando sus lentes para la lectura. Ahora sí que podía disfrutar de la historia sobre sus manos, cada párrafo, cada palabra, cada muestra de sentimientos y acciones de los personajes. Para su mala suerte, todo eso llegó a su fin gracias a la presencia de Alfred regresando a su lado, preguntando qué diablos pasó con su programa.

―Como te habías ido, decidí apagarla. ―respondió el inglés sin tomarle mayor atención.

―Solo fui a buscar una bebida ―frunció el entrecejo entrecerrando los ojos, pero luego sonrío mirando a su pareja―. Arthur, ¿me haces cariño?

Enseguida el británico le tomó atención mostrando un semblante serio que llegaba hasta dar miedo.

― ¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres con "cariño"? ―sería el colmo que le pidiera tal proposición teniendo una menor dando vueltas por la casa, ¿Qué le dirían a Amalia? ¿Qué jugaban a las cosquillas sin ropa?

―Cariño ―repite inocente―. Regalonearme. Cariños en el cabello. A eso me refiero. ¿En qué pensabas?

―Nada importante. ―desvió la mirada conociendo su rubor. No le contestaría en lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

― ¿Y qué dices? ¿Me haces cariño?

Inglaterra lo miró otra vez de modo neutral. Hay se encontraba Estados Unidos esperándolo con una entusiasta sonrisa queriendo que dijera que sí para apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas y sentir las yemas en sus rubias hebras.

Suspiró. No sería tan malo darle un poquito de atención, además su libro ya lo había leído más de cuatro veces. No tenía caso si ya se sabía el final. Así que aceptó a que Alfred recostará la cabeza sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia arriba directo al rostro del mayor.

Entonces Arthur procedió a dejar de lado su libro y sus lentes, a cambio de deslizar sus manos por el cabello contrario resultando así que este cerrara los ojos, relajado.

Arthur mantuvo la mirada en la nación joven por unos buenos segundos, oyendo su respiración y su calma, nada de escándalos de los que suele hacer Alfred. Conoce sus reacciones cuando está molesto hasta por la más mínima tontería. Bueno, tampoco nos hagamos el santo. Inglaterra también es así, pero comparado con el menor, tiene sus razones argumentadas.

De repente le nació una débil sonrisa por culpa de sus pensamientos.

No podía creer que se soportaran tanto si pasaban todo el tiempo junto. No podía creer que a pesar de sus largos años siguieran juntos teniendo sus pros y contras, pero siempre unidos, manteniendo firme la relación. Manteniendo firme los sentimientos. ¿Sería amor? ¿O tal vez la costumbre? A acostumbrarse uno estar con el otro y nada más. ¿Así era su relación? No era así. Sus corazones lo sabían más que nadie, o si no nunca se dirían "_I love you_" mientras hacen el amor. No tendría sentido.

Y a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos, y se aman tanto… ¿son felices? ¿Alfred será feliz a su lado? Si es así, ¿cuánto?

Entrecerró la vista y entreabrió la boca. (Su mente ni siquiera lo pensó antes de preguntar)

― ¿Eres feliz, Alfred?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ―fue tomado por sorpresa abriendo los parpados.

― ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

― ¿Y esa pregunta tan repentina, Arthur? ―podría jurar que hizo algo muy malo para que el mayor le hiciera una pregunta así. No obstante al mirarlo notó que solamente era una pregunta que iba enserio, como cualquier pareja la haría. Ladeó la cabeza meditando― _Well_…digamos que sí.

―Estás dudando. ―no le gustó para nada esa respuesta.

Estados Unidos sonrió. ―Claro que soy feliz a tu lado. Si no, no estaría aquí, y no te soportaría.

Reino Unido igualmente sonrió con cierto ego. ―Soy el único en el Universo entero que te soporta y te tiene paciencia.

―Tony me soporta… ―tenía que arruinar el ambiente― también Matthew…él a veces. Tiene su carácter. ―corrió la mirada al techo, mientras Inglaterra lo seguía observando y continuó.

― ¿Enserio lo eres? ―hizo regresar los orbes marinos a sus verdes.

―Estamos juntos, nos peleamos, nos besamos, nos amamos, tenemos una familia ―hizo una pausa alargando aún más sus labios, repitiendo lo último que tanto le hacía sentirse feliz, claro, teniendo sus pequeñas dificultades―. Tenemos una hija, ¿cómo no voy estar feliz a tu lado? Aunque te la pasas regañándome. ―soltó una risilla.

―Si no fueras tan idiota, tal vez sería más amable contigo.

― ¿Más lindo? ―de repente le nació una esperanza.

―Sí, tal vez. ―alzó las cejas pensando en la respuesta. Si Alfred no fuera tan idiota, quizás sería más lindo con él. Espera, ¿más lindo? Había llegado a su límite de ser más lindo y comprensible, ¿y quería más? Hasta en este mismo momento estaba siendo lindo, acariciándole el cabello.

Pero Alfred no quería que fuera más lindo, le bastaba con lo que era su inglés. Sin mencionar que era el único que lo mantenía al margen.

― ¿Y tú eres feliz conmigo? ―ahora fue el turno del estadounidense en preguntar reposando las manos en su vientre.

― ¿Es necesario la respuesta? ―arqueó una ceja surcando los labios de lado. Cualquiera diría que fue con un poco de soberbia. Es así. Esa era su respuesta captada al instante por el menor.

―No es necesario. ―porque la sabía. Si Arthur no fuera feliz, no estaría aquí, no estaría todo este tiempo a su lado. Incluso dejarían de mirarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora, sumamente concentrados. Porque el reflejo de los esmeraldas mostraba la felicidad, como los marinos.

Estados Unidos se tocó el labio pidiendo un beso sin que se levantara. Tenía pereza. Inglaterra no lo regañó, se inclinó a corresponderle.

Ambos cerraron los ojos esperando uno de los cuantos besos que se habían dado en este día.

Estaban cada vez más cerca, percibiendo sus respiraciones y el calor que emanaban de sus labios. A solo centímetros del contacto.

No se concluyó por un ruido fuera de la sala, sobresaltando a ambos rubios.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunta Alfred tratando de levantarse.

―_The kitchen. _

Un segundo después…

― ¡Amalia!

Y salieron corriendo hacia la dicha parte de la casa. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una isleña con bols en la cabeza. Intentaba sacar solo uno pero se le cayeron todos encima.

Inglaterra se le acercó a quitarle todo lo de encima, y Estados Unidos a ordenó.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―Quería hacer un poco de jonnycake. ―dijo la menor un tanto resignada.

― ¿Esa cosa que se parecen a los scones pero son peores? ―habló la gran bocota de Alfred recibiendo dos perspectivas y espetas miradas asesinas cuyas abundantes cejas se fruncieron. Sonrió forzado argumentando que fue una bromita sana y pura, para luego desordenar los cabellos de Islas Vírgenes, quien le quitó la mano de encima. No le agradaba mucho que su padre-tutor le despeinara.

―Bien, entonces yo haré scones y jonnycake. ―de la nada Arthur se sintió cocinero especializado remangándose las mangas. Tenía muchas ganas de cocinar para su familia.

―Pe-Pero… ―balbuceó Alfred― a mí no me gustan los scones…

―A mí tampoco… ―le siguió la estadounidense-británica sin mencionar que cocinaba horrendo.

Los dos, sin comer sintieron el mal sabor de ese veneno, digo scones.

―Se ve me han a sentar y esperar. Verán que esta vez les gustarán. ―guiñó triunfador. Nadie podría detenerlo. Cuando Arthur Kirkland se proponía algo, no le gustaba que nadie le llevara la contraria. Que obstinado.

No les quedó otra que obedecer a sentarse en la mesa. Amalia sostuvo su rostro con las palmas de las manos sin nada de que entretenerse aparte de mirar a su madre de intento de cocinero.

Alfred la miró, surcando una sonrisa. Amalia lo percibió y giró.

―_What?_ ―preguntó si tenía algo en la cara que tanto le miraba su país tutor.

―_Nothing_. ―cerró los ojos con simpatía.

Con esa misma simpatía que le tiene a su pequeña familia siendo feliz. No podría decir que no es feliz con ellos.

Es feliz, todo lo que deseó una vez en su vida se encuentra allí, rodeándolo.

Arthur también lo es.

Esperemos que Inglaterra de toda su felicidad y amor a su preparación para no matar a su feliz familia de un dolor de estómago.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo escribí anoche pero lo subí hoy. Es uno de los pocos USAxUK + Islas Vírgenes que tengo en mente y mediamente escrito dando vueltas por mis archivos. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir más de la familia, conocer un poco más la relación entre Alfred y Amalia que es importante. Tengo uno así que espero que les agrade, es tierno, divertido y un poco de pelea matrimonial, donde saldrá si Amalia es feliz o no con tener a Alfred de padre. Por eso que aquí no hable tanto de ella o el fic terminaría en drama.

Ojalá que Arthur no le dé dolor de estómago a su familia xD

Ah, sí, me gusta que Arthur sea tierno con Alfred, y también frío e indiferente. No sé, me agrada así.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer ^^

¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
